


A Daydream Away

by JagkDoesItBetter



Category: All Time Low
Genre: M/M, Songfic, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-04
Updated: 2014-03-04
Packaged: 2018-01-14 12:09:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1266016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JagkDoesItBetter/pseuds/JagkDoesItBetter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Jalex song fic based on "A Daydream Away." Tittle credits goes to ATL.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Daydream Away

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Daydream Away](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/38725) by All Time Low. 



Alex POV

 

“I wish you could see your face right now  
'Cause you're grinning like a fool  
And we're sitting on your kitchen floor  
On a Tuesday afternoon  
It doesn't matter when we get back  
To doing what we do  
'Cause right now could last forever  
Just as long as I'm with you”

I’m sitting here with you laughing on your kitchen floor. You’re grinning like a total fool, yet you still look amazing. “Hey Alex you excited for tour,” you ask all of a sudden. No. I’m fine just having days like this with you forever. They’re why I go on. I don’t say that ,though. I could never say that. “Of course! What’s funner than tour,” I say with a fake smile that you believe. You always do.

 

“You're just a daydream away  
I wouldn't know what to say if I had you  
And I'll keep you a daydream away  
Just watch from a safe place  
So I never have to lose”

I smile and I watch you when we’re out with our friends, imagining if you were mine. Imagining I could hold your hand and kiss your check, and have it be something more than just friends. It could never happen. You could never love me like I love you, so I keep all this in a special spot in my heart just so I never have to lose you.

 

“We would go out on the weekend  
To escape our busy lives  
And we'd laugh at all the douche-bag guys  
Chasing down their desperate wives  
I would drink a little too much  
You'd offer me a ride  
And I would offer you a t-shirt  
And you would stay another night”

“Hey Alex let’s go out. I mean we’ve been working real hard on that new album lately,” you say as we cuddle on the couch watching something, I really have no idea what, on TV. “Sure,” I say. I can never say no to you. We go out drinking. We laugh at all of the douche-bag guys chasing down their desperate wives. I drink a little too much trying to drown away my feelings. You smile and offer me a ride home. When we get there I hand you a shirt, a silent plea for you to stay the night again that you take. We get in bed and immediately start cuddling. “Night Alex. Love you,” you say. “I love you too,” I say back. The only difference is I mean it.

 

“But you're just a daydream away  
I wouldn't know what to say if I had you  
And I'll keep you a daydream away  
Just watch from a safe place  
So I never have to lose”

I dream that we’re together, that you’re mine, but then I wake up and it isn’t true. I start sobbing into your shoulder. That wakes you up. “Alex what’ wrong? Bad Dream?” I nod yes because I’m incapable of speaking. “What was it baby,” he asks while rubbing my back. “I can’t tell you. It’ll ruin everything.” Jack gives me a knowing look and then he kisses me. I freeze. Is this really happening?! I kiss back after a few seconds. It’s the most magical thing ever. You suddenly pull apart. “No Alex. We can’t do this. I’m sorry,” you say, and then you leave me there ,all alone, sobbing into my hands.

 

“We never stood a chance out there  
Shooting love in real-time  
So we'll take it over ice tonight  
With a little salt  
And a little lime”

We go to the bar the next night to talk about what happened. You explain it would never work, me and you. That we need to just stay friends. I act like I agree, but I’m really dying on the inside. We drink a little more, and then go our separate ways.

 

“You're just a daydream away  
I wouldn't know what to say if I had you  
And I'll keep you a daydream away  
Just watch from a safe place  
So I never have to lose”

Now we’re back on tour. Things between you and I still haven’t gotten quite back to normal yet, but that’s okay. They will eventually. I still love you, but I realized that I need to keep that to myself. That I need to protect it so it’ll never go away. You turn to me and smile and I smile back. I can’t wait for the day that I smile a real smile back to you.

“You're just a daydream away  
I wouldn't know what to say if I had you”

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first song fic, so I'm sorry if it sucks. Please comment and tell me what you think. :)


End file.
